Red Fireworks
by TygerTygerCrimsonTears
Summary: "Have you no shame?" "Not a bit." Just a funny little Fourth of July fic. Happy belated birthday, America.


**[A/N Happy** **Day After Independence Day everyone (well, all those fellow Americans)! I apologize for the lateness of this fic, but the fourth is a time for celebrating America's birthday, so. Anyway. Any mistakes I make are mine alone, as I only glanced over it to make sure autocorrect didn't mess this up too badly.]**

"Hey, Lisbon. You, me, fireworks. 7:00 tonight."

"What? Jane, couldn't you have called me later? One of the only days in the year that we have work off and you call me at," Lisbon glanced at her bedside alarm, "five AM. Have you no shame?"

"Not a bit." Lisbon swore she could hear him grinning. "Anyway," Jane continued, "I'll pick you up at eight for the firework show. Happy Fourth of July."

"I'm not going on a date with you, Patrick Jane."

"Jeesh, woman, where did you get the idea this was a date? Remember, the CBI's Independence Day barbecue they host every year? I figured you would want to carpool, save the earth. You know."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Fine. No funny business, though."

"Kay." Jane agreed. "See you at seven. Wear something patriotic." He hung up.

Lisbon groaned, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to tonight that morning now that she was awake. Stupid Jane. Idiot Jane. She slammed one if her pillows on her face and lay there for a few moments until she ran out of air and got out of bed reluctantly.

Xxxx

Lisbon looked at her watch. 6:55. Jane would be there any minute. She gazed at her reflection for one last moment, adjusting her short sleeve red and white striped shirt. With blue jeans, she figured she was patriotic enough.

She checked her watch again just as the doorbell rang. She took her time walking down the hall, figuring Jane could wait as long as she liked. Carpool, her eye.

The first thing she said after opening up the door was "Oh gosh Jane. Oh, no no no no no. No. You _didn't_."

Jane grinned at Lisbon. The usually-three-piece-suit-wearing consultant had opted out for a more patriotic look, and was wearing a red and white striped polo with blue jeans.

"Do you like it?" He asked her. "I save this one outfit only for Independence day."

"Yeah, it's nice Jane, but _look_," Lisbon gestured to herself, then Jane. "We're _matching_."

"Really? Cool!"

"No, not cool. I need to go change."

"Nope, no time!" Jane grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her house. "We're late! We're late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye, we're late we're late, we're late!"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on." he opened the car door for her, and then climbed in the drivers seat.

"This was a terrible idea." Lisbon moaned.

"Come on, Lisbon. Don't be a Debi Downer. It'll be fun."

"No it won't. Ugh. It's too hot. Why can't your stupid car have a stupid air conditioner?"

"I'll add one in when it gets too hot."

"Jane, it's freaking a hundred and ten degrees out there. How can this not be hot enough?"

"Only when it feels like the depths of heck, my dear, only the depths of heck."

"I hate you," Lisbon repeated for the second time that evening.

Jane just snorted in amusement.

When they arrived in the lot of the park where the barbecue was being held, Lisbon inwardly groaned. Why did so many people have to show up for this idiotic CBI barbecue anyway? It was bad enough that she and Jane were matching, it was worse that everyone would see it clear as day.

Jane dashed over to open Lisbon's door for her, and as she climbed out of the small car she took the opportunity to glare at his grinning face.

Jane opened the trunk, taking a blanket out. "For when the fireworks start." He explained.

"I know what it's for, idiot."

"Gosh, Lisbon. Enough with the name calling." Jane acted hurt. "You're going to crush my fragile soul."

"Good." Lisbon pivoted on her heel, marching towards the pavilion where the smell of delicious, greasy hamburgers was wafting.

After Lisbon had acquired her fair share of hamburgers, apple pie, and questionable but edible potato salad, she slammed her American flag paper plate down next to Cho at the spot where the team was sitting.

"Hey, boss," Cho greeted. Rigsby smiled through a mouthful of food and Grace waved.

"Hi, boss!" The redhead looked closer at Lisbon. "Hey, what's wro-"

She cut off upon seeing Jane and his matching shirt as he took his spot next to Lisbon at the metal table.

Rigsby and Cho didn't notice any coordination between their boss and her consultant, and simply gave their greetings to Jane.

"Did you plan this?" Grace whispered across the table to Lisbon.

Lisbon shook her head, mouthing "Heck no."

Van Pelt jerked her thumb towards Jane. "Did he?" she muttered.

"No idea." Lisbon mouthed, then proceeded to drown her sorrow in some good old American food.

Directly proceeding dinner was the fireworks show, and Jane spread out the blanket he had.

"You guys can come sit with us if you'd like," Jane invites the team. They all declined however, as they had brought camp chairs.

Lisbon stomped towards Jane, jumping back when she reached the grass. "Ow! Stupid ants!"

"They won't bug you once you're on the blanket," Jane called.

Lisbon proceeded to quickly tiptoe trough the grass before plopping down on the blanket with a sigh.

"Aw, cheer up, Lisbon, it's better to be happy than sad."

"You said that to me three years go and it didn't work then and it won't work now."

"Fine."

Lisbon says down, cringing as Jane sat right next to her, just a little bit closer than a usual friend would. He leaned on his hand, which was placed behind Lisbon's far arm.

Soon after, the fireworks started and Lisbon oohed and ahhed along with the treat of her colleagues. About halfway through, she tentatively lay her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane gently placed her head on hers.

And they stayed like that until the firework lights dimmed into darkness.


End file.
